He's
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: What Jareth is. A bystander tells us what Jareth is.


Authors Note: A random thing thing that came out of the urge to write something Labyrinth and reading a fanfic that totally screwed up Jareth.

Disclaimer: Not mine, however much I love them. Don't sure, please

Have you ever wondered about him?

About what he thinks, what he feels, what he knows and doesn't?

About what he's like.

I'm guessing you have- after all, you're reading this. You must have wondered, if only in passing.

You all do at some point, don't you. And every time, you can't resist the temptation, and wonder.

There are very few who can resist, and I don't suppose I blame you, in the end.

You know so little, and there's so much to wonder about, and he's... well, he's him.

It's so easy to wonder, to imagine, to create your stories about him. I don't blame you. Truly, I don't, but I've often wondered what it would be like without him here, with someone else ruling.

I don't think it would be very nice. He's a good king, and there haven't been many that were better. But don't tell him that- he doesn't need to know.

I suppose it's normal for you wonder, but I can't tell you anything about him that's more than you already know, I don't think. And if I did, it wouldn't do him justice. Not really. Only he can do himself justice- no painting comes close. No story or song can truly illustrate just what it is he is, or who he is.

Only he can touch what he is.

He's special that way- most other people, no matter what or who they are, can be shown to others by an artist who is skilled enough. If there is someone who can do that for him, they have yet to be born.

Nothing I can say can tell you who he is- these are just words. No one can tell you, show you, except him. And he hasn't come to you, I'm guessing- he doesn't have enough time to visit all of you, no matter how much he wishes he could.

He's a busy man, Fae, whatever. He's King, regardless of whatever or whoever he is.

I watch him, when I can. When he rides through the city, I watch him. And whenever I catch a glimpse of him, I see something different.

He's a good King, the best, some might even dare to say. I will say that this is not an easy realm to rule over, and that he has created order out of chaos.

He's a good ruler- kind, but is as harsh as the situation requires.

He's also as wild and untamable as the wind, as kind and gentle as a lamb but as dangerous as a lion when roused. He's everything and nothing in the same heartbeat, whatever he must be and at the same time, everything he shouldn't be.

He dances, he sings, he metes out punishment, he rocks children to sleep and goads their protectors until they sit in tears at his feet. He can be as calm as the sky on a clear day, and as wild as the sea in a hurricane.

He's everything, and you can help but wonder, can you? You can't help but wonder, just as I can't help but watch him, just as we both can't help but breathe.

He's everything you wish, everything you want, all you deepest desires and darkest dreams made flesh, one package containing everything you've ever wanted. All your dreams- your wishes, all the things you never got but always secretly desired.

He's...

He's handfuls of glitter spraying all around you, wrapping around you and stinging as they touch your skin, both burning and soothing at the same time.

He's a waltz in a crystal ballroom, a Valentine evening and mornings of gold, a hand offered along with all your dreams in a single crystal.

He's a pair of mismatched eyes, a head of wild blonde hair, leather gloves and a half-moon medallion.

He's a sarcastic smirk, a wish answered on a stormy night, a child stolen, and a snowy white owl outside looking in at you.

He's the wild wind, the warm sun, and the bittersweet taste of love lost lingering on your tongue.

He's a wild mustang, pure and untouchable, never tamed, never owned, never anything but what he is, and what he wishes to be.

He's whisky and wine- one for 'I love you', one for 'it's over'. Forever, he walks the line between whisky and wine.

He's a haunting melody sung to you when you least expected it, he's a mask removed, and a dance among others that were laughing- he didn't, though. He never did truly laugh, did he?

He's true. He's pure, unadulterated him. He's the only thing I'll ever love, and the only thing I'll never really understand, or see all of. There's always more to him, you know? There's always another facet to be uncovered, another part of him that has yet to be seen. It's almost as if he created new parts of himself just so they can be discovered.

That's what he is, or at least as close as anyone has ever gotten to saying it. No one has ever really tried to show all of him, and certainly no one will ever succeed. That's part of the reason you love him- he changes, he's there, there's always something new to be found in him, something to be unearthed, thought about, accepted, and, in the end, loved.

You love him, just as I do- otherwise you wouldn't have wondered.

But you all wonder, don't you.

January 25, 2008

R R, please- I need the reviews. It's 40 below(Celsius) up here so I need the reviews to warm me up. Warm me!!


End file.
